It is a well known problem that when persons spend a recreational day at the beach, the site is typically some considerable distance away from the persons' transportation. In addition, it if frequently desirable to take to the beach various items such as beach chairs, umbrellas, tables and assorted sundries such as towels and sun tan lotion. Many prior designs of beach furniture are known which have addressed the problems associated with transporting these various apparatus from the car to the beach. Accordingly, most prior beach furniture designs generally comprise folding rigid frames which support light-weight webbing.
A problem with such prior devices is that, although they can be somewhat folded up they typically do not sufficiently collapse for convenient storage and transport. In addition, while prior individual beach chairs can be folded, typically only individual chairs fold up, thus making it cumbersome to carry more than one such chair, particularly if it is desired, at the same time, to carry an umbrella.